Unknown
by Uchihoenaruto
Summary: Naruto loved Sasuke but when Sasuke was drunk and raped Naruto, Naruto found it hard to speak to Sasuke until one day, Sasuke though Naruto was acting weird and decided to talk to him about it. Both of them found out how much they actually loved each other.


One Shot

The contents in this story are rated M.

BEWARE: Hard yaoi in story!

SasuNaru fanfiction

3rd Person POV

"Sasu..ke, please..st- Ah!"

Ignoring Naruto's protest, Sasuke continued thrusting into Naruto. Naruto loved him but he knew that Sasuke was only doing this because he was drunk. He shouldn't bring up any lost hope that Sasuke was in love with him – the truth was, Sasuke hated him for approaching him, and in the end, got defeated by him. He had tried his best to cut the string but since it was made by Sasuke's chakra, it was very strong. Both his hand tied up at the bedpost, his legs tied down on the bed, he couldn't move at all but could only arch his back when too much pleasured filled him.

-flashback over-

Naruto was on a mission now, with Sasuke. Since that day of rape, Naruto had found it hard to speak with Sasuke. Sasuke was oblivious that he had raped him, when he woke up in the morning, even though finding himself naked, he must have thought that he was feeling very hot in his clothes so he took it off.

"Naruto, make sure that the enemy doesn't leave this village."

He nodded his head. Staying far, but close enough to make sure he can see the whole village, he sighed in relief. 'I'm glad im away from him. Knowing that he doesn't love me but still sleeps with me is too much, its almost as if he pities me...'

"Usuratonkachi! Stop daydreaming! He's escaping Dobe!"

"ah! Warui!" Naruto immediatey rushed forward and pinned him down.

"Usuratonkachi! What were you doing? You almost let him get away!"

"S-sorry.."

"Hn. Lets get him back to the village."

Naruto's POV

"Good job on your mission, Sasuke, Naruto. You both will take two days rest and will report to me after that. That's all."

Both Sasuke and I nodded our heads. We walked out of the godaime's office and decided on having ramen at ichiraku's. Halfway walking, I stared at Sasuke's raven coloured hair and slid down to his beautiful onyx eyes, realizing he was already looking at me, i blushed and turned away. Shit, i'm not acting like myself. I gotta say something, think. !

"Sasuke teme! I wasn't daydreaming just now! I was figuring how to capture the enemy when he escapes! Teme!"

"hn. Like real." He smirked. I blushed, gahh! He's getting on my nerves!

-At Ichiraku's-

Sasuke's POV

Naruto is acting weird, he's eating lesser than usual and he's less cheerful than before too. I wonder what happened...

I continued slurping at my noodles and once i finished my bowl, Naruto was only on his third. Naruto's eating slower than usual too, what happened Naruto?

"Dobe, why are you eating so slowly?"

"Am i not allowed to savour my delicious ramen?

"The Naruto i know doesn't savour his food, he consumes it as long as its good. Seriously Naruto, are you fine?"

"F-fine? Im more than fine!"

Hn. He's acting really weird.

"Naruto.. come to my house later, i have something to say to you."

"ah, okay."

Naruto's POV

Wait, go to his house?

"W-what time?"

"9pm, i need to speak with you."

I gulped. I might not be able to control myself, furthermore at night? I dont think i would be able to resist myself, at most 1 hour. An hour later i will definitely leave.

-time skip-

"Sasuke! Im here!'

"ah, dobe come in."

His house is so neat, it wasn't as i expected. I looked around. He had a bed – big enough for 2. A dining table, kitchen and a washroom, simple. I walked in and sat on his bed.

"umm.. so what did you want to talk about?"

Sasuke looked at me and pushed me on the bed, pinning me down. I struggled but was unable to move.

"Teme! What do you want!"

"Naruto, what happened. Why are you not yourself today?"

I looked away refusing to tell him what happened. He grabbed my chin and turned it so that i would be facing him.

"Naruto, something happened right. Please tell me Naruto"

"Why do you care, its none of your business..."

"I care because I lo-."

I looked at him with a confused expression. Why did he stop the sentence?

So I asked, "Because?"

"Because you are my friend!"

I was saddened by the words he said but didn't show it on my face. The words I was hoping he would say didn't come out – I love you. Well, it cant be helped. Its not like he would ever say that to me, the chances are 1 in a million. I decided to tell him what happene, I could forget about waiting for the words that would never come out of his mouth.

"Ill tell you.." He leaned in closer to listen to me.

"It was on the day of Hinata's birthday, you drank alot and I needed to carry you back home, and so I did. But when I plopped you on the bed and was ready to leave, you grabbed my hand and pinned me on your bed..."

He looked at me with horror.

"Y-you tied me up and i couldn't escape, and then you... and then you... you... you f-f- YOU FUCKED ME OKAY!..."

Sasuke looked at me, eyes wide. I bet he couldn't remember a single thing that happened.

"Release me, im going home..."

Sasuke released me without saying a word. As i was about to get up and leave, Sasuke called up to me.

"Naruto, wait. I-im sorry, please forgive me.."

Maah.. As i thought, he really wont say those words. Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"B-baka! Why'd you apologize... y-you were drunk, y-you wouldn't k-know what you were doing."

"Maybe i did..."

My eyes widened and I looked back, and almost immediately, i felt his lips connected with mine. I pushed him away, but as I was about to succeed, I felt a warm and soft muscle pushed into my mouth.

"sasu- mmf-! Sasu-!"

We separated, both of us breathing heavily. I looked away, blushing slightly. I looked back at him, "Sasuke, why did you do th-"

"I love you"

"C-come again?"

"I said, I love you"

The words that I thought would never escape my crush's mouth are now spoken. I widened my eyes in disbelief, "Its a lie right? You hate me, there is no way you could love me"

He pushed me on the bed and connected his lips with mine again, this time more passionate. I accepted it, knowing he was doing it out of his own free will. Knowing that he really loves me. He runs his hand through my golden locks and thrusts his tongue into my mouth, our tongue fights for dominance. After for what seems like hours, we parted and Sasuke place butterfly kisses on my neck and down to my collarbone, sucking on it causing me to moan. He pulled up my shirt and latch on one of my nipples, licking and sucking it lightly, his other hand played with my other nipple.

"ahn..."

He trailed his tongue down my stomach and gets nearer to my half erect member, pulling my pants down, he lick my member on the tip causing it to be now fully erect. As he looked at me, he smirked and took it whole in his mouth causing me to buck up at him.

"Sasuke.. Ah!.."

'He..is so s-skillful..."

I moaned louder and bucked up to him more as i was getting closer but Sasuke stopped there.

"Sasuke.. i n-need to.."

"We cant let it end here so soon."

He sucked his own two fingers and coated them with saliva, he pushed one of his finger in me and i winced. "Sasu...ke, i-it hu..rts"

"The pain will fade soon, dont worry."

Sasuke wiggled his finger around finding my prostate, when he hit it, i moaned louder and immediately covered my mouth.

"Found it.." He smirked. Adding another finger, he kept hitting my prostate causing me to moan continuously. With a scissoring action, he hit my prostate once more. "Ah!"

When he thinks that im prepared enough he aligned himself with me and asked, "you okay with this?"

I nodded my head, we cant just stop here anyways right. Looking at me, he thrusted his member into me and i threw my head back.

"h..urts"

"sorry, Naruto."

While pulling out and pushing it in, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, thrusting his tongue in. He massaged my muscle and i moan into him.

Going faster, he enclosed his fingers on my member and pumping it with the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"Sasu..ke, i-im close!"

"s-so am i.."

Together we released our seed, he pulled his member out and layed down beside me.

"Naruto.."

"hmm?.."

"i..i love you"

"i love you too, sasuke"

We curled up against each other, knowing that Sasuke will always be by my side, no matter what happens, thank you Sasuke...

Ehh.. this is my first fanfiction, if i ever get any viewers please review and tell me what you think about it.. um sorry if its bad


End file.
